dungeonrampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
Ranger - Pin-Cushion Maker *'Cost: '''20,000 Coins or 20 Gems. ($1.33 USD) *'Attack: ★★ *'''Defense: ★ *'Speed: '★★★★ Definitely not one of Santa's elves. In fact, don't call her an elf at all. The last guy who tried, she shot full of arrows and the fed him to her pet wolf. *'Likes: '''Personal Space *'Dislikes: Deforestation *'Type: '''Damage dealer/support Summary I believe battles are fought from distances. And that's how I fight. I'm a Ranger who has been called a pin-coushin maker on occation, so I shoot those do, full of arrows. My weapon of choice? Bows. Although I've praticed a little in Swords as well, just incase. But I'm just not cut out for it. There is no enemy that my arrows cannot kill. Even in hordes I'll simply use my Arrowstorm to get rid of them. I'll do whatever it takes to live and make sure my allies do as well. Usable weapon types *Bow Weapons *Sword Weapons *Magic Scrolls Combat The Ranger is primarily a support hero that can provide both a decent ranged attack, healing, and speed boosts to fellow players. Her weak stamina and lack of durability in intense combat make her unsuitable for being in the front line during fights. Players should always stay behind defensive heroes like Berserkers and Battle Chefs while providing healing and attacking dangerous targets (usually ranged enemies). The Ranger can use two main weapons: Bows and Swords. Players should never opt for swords, as Rangers gain no benefit with melee attacks and are too frail to fight up close. Bows have two varieties: Ice Bows and Regular Bows. Ice Bows slow targets down, allowing Rangers to take advantage of their quick speed to retreat to safety and fire away. Regular Bows deal higher damage, though lack any secondary benefit. Either Bow choice works fine for a Ranger. The Ranger's Dungeon Buster fires three multi-shot streams of flaming arrows. The arrows deal decent damage and are best for clearing sudden hordes of enemies. However, the Ranger's Dungeon Buster makes it difficult to effectively use on a single target. Optional equipment for the Ranger includes Snare Scrolls, Healing Scrolls, and Speed Scrolls. Snare Scrolls immobilize enemies for a few seconds. This can be excellent for large, slow monsters and bosses. The Speed Scroll boosts the speed of nearby players for 20+ seconds. The benefit to the speed boost is when escaping enemies and running past traps. The Healing Scroll is something that all Rangers should carry. This allows Rangers to effectively heal melee fighters and provide ranged attacks. Played wisely, the Ranger is an excellent support hero. Players should never rush Rangers in combat, but should always be prepared for healing and escaping ambushes. Builds You have four different attributes available to train and only three of them can be maximum: *'Shooting Power which increases your damage. *'Shooting Speed' which increases your attack speed. *'Movement Speed' which increases your movement speed. *'Max Mana' which increases your total mana. The most common and recommended build is: *'Shooting Power' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Shooting Speed' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Movement Speed' 3/25 Points. *'Max Mana' 25/25 Points (MAXED). This build allows you to have the available mana to heal yourself and your allies. Instead of having 275 points of Mana, you will have 495 points. It also allows you to use a Speed Scroll in order to gain a faster movement for yourself and near by allies. Making this the perfect Support Ranger Build. The other build is: *'Shooting Power' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Shooting Speed' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Movement Speed' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Max Mana' 3/25 Points. This build allows for you to have extreme mobility to avoid incoming spells, arrows and blows while being able to fire at a consistant amount of arrows at your enemies. Very helpful if you need to escape a bad situation quickly. Buyer's Notes Do not attempt to buy Coins with Gems to then buy the Ranger. It will take roughly 67 Gems ($4.50 USD) to get 20,000 Coins. It's cheaper and easier to buy her with just Gems or to save up your Coins. If you don't want to spend money to get her try completing one of the many ways to get FREE GEMS. To do so, Click the ADD button next to the Gems Counter. Then a buy menu will pop up, don't worry about it. Next, go down to the bottom and you will see "Don't want to buy gems? EARN Gems". Click Earn gems and complete one of the available options that are actually 'free'. Gallery The Ranger currently only two skin. Classic Ranger.jpg ranger.png|Ranger (In-game) Ranger fmv1.png|Ranger Tavern Scene 1 Ranger fmv2.png|Ranger Tavern Scene 2 Category:Classes Category:Females